The effect of radiation from a computing device, such a smartphone, on human health is the subject of recent interest and study. Radiation is measured by a specific absorption rate (SAR). SAR is the rate at which energy is absorbed by a human body when the human body is exposed to radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic field.